


The Archwizard's Apprentice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Derse Dreamers, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Roleplay, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a thing for wizards. Specifically for being a wizard. If Dave wants anything from her, he's going to have to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Archwizard's Apprentice

"Have you come to seek my otherwordly wisdom?" Rose peered down at him with her soul-piercing gaze as she luxuriated on her throne.

"Yes, oh great and puissant Archwizard," Dave said through gritted teeth, trying not to whimper as he recited the script. He would have ridiculed it if he had been in a position to, but not now, not here, not with the fierce pain on his nipples worsening from the unrelenting grip of the clamps. Not with his raging erection. "I am here to request your mentorship."

Rose smiled coolly, smoothing her robes before leaning in, regarding the near-naked boy at her feet. Dave hated her nonchalance, but his cock still yearned. If he hadn't been so desperate for her, there was no way he would have agreed to this bullshit.

"I don't take apprentices lightly," Rose remarked, extending one stocking-clad leg to flick a nipple clamp with her foot, sending fresh shocks of agony through Dave's chest. "You'll have to earn my consideration."

"What would you have from me to earn that privilege?" Dave asked, fighting to say what he was supposed to, nothing more. He was still surprised at himself, that his cock strained against his boxers in spite of this ludicrousness, though it helped that when Rose leaned in like this, he could see her cleavage.

"Why do you even presume that I owe you an answer? Perhaps discerning the challenge is key to the challenge itself."

Rose took her wand from her robes. Dave watched as she stood and in one swift move closed the gap between them. Yes, this is what she wanted.

He closed his eyes, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he parted his lips obediently. The wood of the wand was cool and smooth against his lips, hard and thin as he took it into his mouth. There was no doubt of what was expected of him as she held it steady. He engulfed the tip with his mouth, his tongue flitting up its length so that she could see each tender lick. She remained still; neither removing the wand nor moving it any further. She was waiting for more.

How did he still have an erection? The curve of Rose's breasts flashed through his mind in response as soon as the question entered his mind, and he took the wand another inch into his mouth. It was now slick with his spit, and his face felt warm from the humiliation, but there was no stopping now. He could no longer deny it; he'd play along with this dumb shit to entertain her, as long as she'd humor him too in the end.


End file.
